The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) is a collaboration between groups of telecommunications associations to develop mobile communications systems. Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is one of the third-generation (3G) cell phone technologies, which is also being developed into a 4G technology. The most common form of UMTS uses Wideband-CDMA as the underlying air interface. Evolved UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) is the air interface of 3GPP's Long Term Evolution (LTE) upgrade path for mobile networks. E-UTRA is the successor to High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) and High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) technologies specified in 3GPP releases 5, 6 and 7. Unlike HSPA, LTE's E-UTRA is a new air interface system unrelated to W-CDMA. E-UTRA uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology to support more users, higher data rates and lower processing power required on each handset.
In 3GPP Release-8, work is ongoing to improve the uplink performance in what is called the CELL_FACH state. At the radio resource control (RRC) level, two basic operation modes of a mobile radio terminal, sometimes called a user equipment (UE), are idle mode and connected mode as shown in FIG. 1. In idle mode after the UE is powered on, the UE selects a mobile network to contact. It then looks for a suitable cell of the chosen network, chooses a cell to provide available services, and tunes to that cell's control channel, i.e., the UE camps on that cell. At that point, the idle UE can receive system information and cell broadcast messages. The UE stays in idle mode unit it transmits a request to establish an RRC connection. In idle mode, the UE is identified by non-access stratum identities like an International Mobile Subscriber Identifier (IMSI), a Temporary Mobile Subscriber Identifier (TMSI), and a Packet-TMSI (P-TMSI). The radio access network has no information of it own about the individual idle mode UEs and can only address all UEs in a cell.
The connected mode is divided into service states, which define what kind of physical radio channels a UE is using. FIG. 1 also shows the main RRC service states in the connected mode and the transitions between states and between modes. In the CELL_FACH state, no dedicated physical channel is allocated to the UE, but the random access and forward access common channels (RACH and FACH respectively) are used instead. The UE is known on cell level (i.e., it has a cell id), has a protocol layer 2 connection (including media access control (MAC) and radio link control (RLC) protocol layers), but does not have dedicated physical (PHY) layer 1 radio resources. Instead, common physical layer radio resources are shared between mobile terminals in the CELL_FACH state for transmitting both signaling messages and small amounts of user plane data to UE's in the CELL_FACH state.
An uplink improvement planned for future cellular radio systems is activation in the CELL_FACH state of an uplink enhanced-dedicated channel (E-DCH) physical channel established with HSUPA. The E-DCH is normally used as a dedicated physical layer channel in CELL_DCH state (shown in FIG. 1) with one separate E-DCH resource allocated per UE. This can be performed by using a pool of E-DCH resources that can be temporarily assigned to a UE in the CELL_FACH state. Such a pool of E-DCH resources is termed “common E-DCH resources.” The E-DCH resources may be managed by a Radio Network Controller (RNC) in 3G UMTS type systems, but the pool of common E-DCH resources may be managed by the radio base station, sometimes referred to as a NodeB, to speed up the allocation of radio resources by not having to involve an RNC or other management node in the allocation procedure.
Consider the example situation with reference to FIG. 2 that illustrates one way common E-DCH resources may be acquired in 3GPP release 8. The base station transmits over a primary-common control physical channel (P-CCPCH) to provide downlink frame and acquisition indicator channel (AICH) timing information for UEs in the cell. The AICH is used by the base station to indicate reception of the RACH signature sequence or preamble over the random access channel (RACH) from a mobile terminal in the CELL_FACH state. The AICH echoes back an identical signature sequence or preamble as received on the RACH. In FIG. 2, the UE in the CELL_FACH state needs a common E-DCH resource to communicate with the radio access network and sends a RACH request with a RACH preamble in time slot #0 at an initial low amplitude level. The base station does not receive that first RACH request indicated by the fact that there is no echoing AICH transmission. The UE sends a second preamble on the RACH after Tp-p in time slot #3 at a higher amplitude because UEs often use a power ramping procedure on initial requests on the RACH. The base station receives and acknowledges the second preamble in time slot #6 on the AICH. In the AICH acknowledgement, the base station echoes back the same second RACH preamble and also informs the UE which common E-DCH resource it has assigned to the UE.
A common E-DCH resource is defined in the non-limiting example of Release 8 by: an uplink (UL) scrambling code, a Fractional—Dedicated Physical Channel (F-DPCH) code and timing offset, E-DCH Absolute Grant Channel (E-AGCH)/E-DCH Relative Grant Channel (E-RGCH)/E-DCH HARQ Acknowledgement Indicator Channel (E-HICH) codes and signatures, and High Speed Dedicated Physical Control Channel (HS-DPCCH) parameters such as power offsets and Channel Quality Indicator (CQI). The UE may transmit on the common E-DCH after receiving the AICH acknowledgement.
It is significant that at the point the base station initially assigns the common E-DCH resource and starts receiving the uplink E-DCH transmission, the base station is not aware of the identity of a UE or UEs transmitting on that common resource. As a result, two or more UEs selecting the same preamble in the same access slot will cause a collision on the common uplink E-DCH radio resource. Assume for example that UEs may chose from 16 preambles and 7 or 8 access slots from a 10 ms RACH access slot set to request access to the common E-DCH. Assume also that two UEs transmit the same preamble in the same RACH access slot, and the base station is NodeB acknowledges the preamble on the AICH. As a result, both UEs using the same acknowledged preamble start uplink transmission using the same common E-DCH radio resource resulting in collision.
This is not a problem for UEs that already have a radio resource control (RRC) connection and thus can include their Radio Network Temporary Identifier (RNTI) in the header of each medium access control (MAC) packet data unit (PDU) sent on the common E-DCH resource. As a result, the base station can read the RNTI in the PDU header and uniquely identify the UE transmitting on the common E-DCH radio resource. The base station then echoes the detected RNTI on a downlink control channel, the E-AGCH, being monitored by UEs that want to use the common E-DCH radio resource. The transmitting UEs read the RNTI, and only the UE detecting its own RNTI then continues the uplink transmission using the common E-DCH radio resource.
But this collision avoidance mechanism only works for UEs that already have an RRC connection, and thus, have an RNTI. UEs entering from idle mode do not have an RNTI yet, and thus, are unknown on the MAC level. Accordingly, idle mode UEs or UEs in some other mode without a valid RNTI need a different solution. One solution might be to include a core network identifier, e.g. the Temporary Mobile Subscriber Identity (TMSI), for such UEs in a MAC header. But that would increase protocol overhead and complexity as the protocols would then have to support both radio network and core network identifiers for contention resolution on the common E-DCH. Hence, there is a need for better management of uplink common E-DCH resources used by UEs in idle mode.
The technology in this application provides for reliable and efficient use to of a common uplink radio resource, like the common E-DCH resource, when UEs without RNTIs, e.g., idle mode UEs, are transmitting on the common uplink radio resource.
A data unit is to be transmitted from a UE to the network using a common uplink radio resource accessible to multiple UEs. The UE determines and adds error detection bits for the data unit to generate a new data unit. The new data unit is divided into segments at a lower protocol layer with a header corresponding to that lower protocol layer being added to each segment. The segments are transmitted using the common uplink radio resource. The added error detection bits are used in the network to determine the correctness of the information in a data unit assembled using segments received on the common uplink radio resource.
In a preferred but non-limiting example embodiment, the error detection bits are cyclic redundancy code (CRC) bits and the determining of the error detection bits includes calculating a CRC for the higher protocol layer data unit. The added CRC bits may be used in the network to determine whether the segments received using the common uplink radio resource are from the same UE or from different UEs. The common uplink radio resource is a common enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH) resource, and the UE lacks an RNTI, e.g., the UE is in an idle mode. The higher protocol layer data unit is a media access control (MAC)-c protocol data unit (PDU), and each segment corresponds to a MAC-is PDU. The CRC bits are attached to the MAC-c PDU before the segmenting. Various attachment embodiments, such as appending the CRC bits to the beginning or the end of the MAC-c PDU, are possible as well as others.
Other non-limiting example embodiments are possible. For example, the data unit to be segmented may be a protocol layer 3 Non Access Stratum (NAS) message or a Radio Resource Control (RRC) message rather than a protocol layer 2 MAC message.
In the network, a node receives segments from one UE, or in the case of collision potentially several UEs, transmitted on the common uplink radio resource and assembles them into an assembled data unit. The node uses the error detection bits appended to the assembled data unit to determine if all of the segments are from the same UE.
In the preferred but non-limiting example embodiment, each segment corresponds to a MAC-is PDU, and the network node assembles MAC-c PDU from the segments after removing the MAC-is header from each segment. The node calculates a CRC for an assembled MAC-c PDU and compares the calculated CRC with the CRC included with the assembled MAC-c PDU. If the compared CRC and the included CRC do not match, then the assembled MAC-c PDU is discarded. If they do match, then the included CRC bits are removed, and the assembled MAC-c PDU is passed on to a higher protocol layer.
The network node apparatus may be implemented in a radio base station, a radio network controller, or in a core network node.